


Home Coming

by mysterKey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, uhhh i still dont know how to tag things, vague description of sex, you r probs never going to see me writing fully descriptive smut scenes i just cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Being able to come home to Taeyong and Ten was always the highlight of Johnny's day after a long day at work.





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> i should really keep working on my long fic instead of these drabble things

“Hey, Johnny!” Taeyong finally picks up after the third dial tone as Johnny pulls into the supermarket parking lot. Johnny can hear the strain in his voice from over the phone. “Are you coming home soon?”

“Yeah, I just got off of work. We’re running low on essentials though so I’m at the grocery store. Is there anything you need?” Working a later shift has got him all messed up, but it’s only for a short period of time to help out his coworker so he’d deal with it for the time being. Besides he got to go home to two cute boys on most occasions, it was the greatest source of relaxation for him. Really at this point, they should just ask Taeyong to move in with them. The boy spent more time over at Ten and Johnny’s apartment than his own that it made no sense for him to pay rent every month.

“A toothbrush, mine is getting worn down.” Taeyong answers with a groan, peaking Johnny's interest. “I’m also running out of yogurt. So that would be great.”

Johnny hums, “What about Ten? Is there anything that he needs? Or is his mouth too preoccupied to say anything right now?” Taeyong releases a breathy gasp confirming Johnny’s suspicions. “Did you really answer the phone while Ten is blowing you? Isn’t that a bit risky even for your standards?”

Amongst the three of them, Taeyong was by far the most cautious when it came to their relationship. Besides the fact that a poly relationship was new to him so he tiptoed around everything, he was timid when it came to the bedroom as well. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to Ten to begin with, he was able to bring something out of him that he didn't know he had. Johnny didn't exactly have the same ability as Ten to open Taeyong up but they were certainly at a better place than they were when this relationship first began months ago. 

Taeyong laughs breathily, “What would make you think that I’m getting blown?”

“Because I’ve heard your moans on numerous occasions.” Taeyong lets out an unrestrained moan, it sounds like music to Johnny’s ears.

“Well, you’re wrong for one thing. He’s giving me a hand job while sucking on my neck. Also, Ten told me to answer.” Taeyong sounded pretty like this, teetering along the lines of pure ecstasy. Ten was so much better at drawing those sorts of noises out Taeyong than he was after all the pair did spend more time together.

“I want you home, Johnny.” This time it's Ten over the phone. It was more of a request than a demand, but the message remained the same.

“Why?” Johnny asks, a smile forming on his lips. The answer was obvious but Johnny loved to play with Ten.

“So you can fuck me into oblivion. Spread me open and have Taeyong watch.” Ten sure could be vulgar when he wanted to, but Johnny liked that about him.

Johnny hums, “Sounds like fun but I'm tired Tennie.” He’d be more than obliged to take up Ten’s offer but he was drained.

“You're boring, Johnny.” Ten whines. “Don't you want to hear me moan? Calling out your name. Asking for more, more, more.” Johnny can hear Taeyong’s voice hitch in the back of his throat, he must be drawing ever so close.

“You always sound so pretty like that, begging for more.” Johnny entertains his boyfriend some more.

“Fuck, Ten.” Taeyong groans.

“Do you want Johnny to hear you cum over the phone, Yongie?” Ten hums. Johnny can imagine the scene playing out back at home. Ten straddled across Taeyong’s lap on the couch, stroking at Taeyong’s cock in between them, lapping at his jaw and trailing kisses up his neck. “You should let him hear you loud and clear.”

“You should come home, Johnny. I want you. We need you.” Taeyong moans.

“You guys make this so hard for me.” It was about time he actually walked into the grocery store instead of sitting in his car. Johnny makes his way into the store, grabbing a basket before heading to go get Tae's yogurt. 

“Did you hear that Johnny? We need you.” Ten repeats, his voice soft and sensual. Taeyong's breathing speeds up in the background. Taeyong finally stops with a gasp. Johnny can tell the sound of his climax from a mile away. The dairy aisle was certainly the best place for this conversation to take place.

Johnny hums, “I need you guys too.” He places Taeyong’s Greek yogurt in his basket. “I love you guys.”

“Get home soon, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this might turn into a series who knows. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
